


A Good Thing

by N7rmandy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, ch 8 broke me so I did this, now I have to do multiple ship tags cause they couldn't have told us how to spell his name sooner, readers gender is unspecified, thanks disney, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7rmandy/pseuds/N7rmandy
Summary: “Have you ever danced, Din?”“I’ve... never needed to.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Dyn Jarren/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was gonna be a scene in a much longer fic I've been writing for myself but I skipped ahead to write this part and loved it so much I just had to share it with y'all

“Have you ever danced, Din?” 

“I’ve... never needed to.” 

You laughed. “Dancing isn’t about need. Here, let me show you.” You gently took his hands in yours, taking note of the slight resistance he gave. You hummed an old tune whose name had long since escaped you, pulling him with you gently him as you stepped. His grip was tight and you could see his shoulders hunched even under the armor. “You’re really tense. I’m sorry if I’m making you do something you don’t want. Do you want to stop?” 

He didn’t even get to think before he spoke. “No,” was all he said, firmly but quietly. You could never make him do something he didn’t want to. There wasn’t a person alive that could. No, he wanted this, and he made sure you knew that, even if he was uncomfortable at first. The sheer absurdity of the situation was actually enough to help him relax. 

You had said dancing wasn’t about need, but Din would disagree. Right now, need was _all_ he felt. He _needed you_. He needed you right here, by his side. He needed to see your face, to hear your voice. He needed the feeling of your hand in his, though for the first time he wished his gloves weren’t in the way. Right now, he felt as though he were dying of thirst and you were the sea reaching out to meet him. This dance of yours left his head spinning. Back and forth you went, stirring up emotions he didn’t think he’d ever feel. Since he met you, his life had somehow become crazier. Each day another danger and in between them lay these rare moments of intimacy. In some ways, they were even more dangerous.

As he slipped further and further into his thoughts, Din’s steps became more erratic and he failed more and more to move in time with you. You were nearly about to step when he stepped just barely too far forward, colliding with your foot as you tried to step. Your hands left his as you tumbled forward, though there was barely anywhere to go before you collided with cold beskar, your hands gripping the first place they could find purchase, which happened to be Din’s shoulders. 

His hands did the same, reflexes kicking in as he moved to stop your fall. He found one hand planted firmly on your upper arm, the other pressed into the small of your back. There was no space at all between you anymore, his armor the only thing preventing him from being able to touch you. It seemed to set his nerves on fire, being so close but still so far. For the first time his armor felt like a cage, there to trap him as much as protect him. Before now, he had never considered the idea of breaking the Code, but right now he wanted to so, _so_ , much. It took his every last ounce of restraint not to pry the helmet off then and there. 

Your face burned as you stood, held close in the Mandalorian’s arms as he was in yours. You were mere inches from the face of his helmet and you couldn’t pull your eyes away. You wanted this, that much you knew, but you were certain you couldn’t have it. You knew the Code and you knew Din. You knew that it came first and you had come to terms with that, but it didn’t change how you felt. You knew that you should stop this before one of you did or said something you couldn’t take back, but you were afraid. You were afraid that if you stopped what was happening, you’d never get the chance to experience it again. You knew that these were selfish impulses, but you couldn’t stop yourself. So much so, in fact, that you couldn’t even stop the words that forced their way out you. 

_“You have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you.”_

Those were the words that broke him. Your voice was a whisper, more air than sound, but Din had heard you loud and clear. The confirmation that you’d been drawn to him the same way he’d been to you was the final straw. He inhaled sharply, tilting his head forward ever so slightly until your foreheads met. His grip on you had tightened almost painfully at your words and his eyes were tightly shut for the moment as he attempted to maintain some semblance of composure. He was teetering on a razor’s edge and he wasn’t even sure which way he wanted to fall. 

“I... I _want_ to,” is all he can muster. He won’t lie to you, he can’t. He won’t pretend he doesn’t feel anything, won’t act like he doesn’t want this at least as badly as you do. That would be unfair. 

You look away, that last remaining spark of hope extinguished. You’re not mad at him. You couldn’t be even if you tried. You knew what would happen if you told him how you felt. I was easier when things were up in the air. “I understand, Din. I know you can’t.” 

You begin to pull away and Din feels himself falling, finally losing the balancing act that he’d been doing for some time now. The idea of you leaving him, of slipping from his grasp, was enough to spur his mind into action. He tightened his grip once more, effectively trapping you in his arms. “I- I have an idea.” His voice was broken, far flung from the calm confidence he normally exhibited. 

“Din... what are you doing?” Your hands drifted to his helmet, not to remove it but rather just to hold him. It was a poor mimicry of what you wanted to do, to hold his face in your hands and be able to finally see his eyes. 

He brushed a gloved hand over your eyes, forcing you to close them. “You have to promise me... _promise me_ that you’ll keep your eyes closed until I say so. _Please..._ ” He wasn’t asking. He was _begging_. He _needed_ you to agree. 

You kept your eyes closed, more than willing to accept his terms. The only problem was whether or not _he_ could accept them. “Din, think about this. Are you absolutely sure that you’re okay with this? Your code—“ 

He cut you off, knowing exactly what you were trying to say. “I _have_ thought about this. I’ve thought about this exact moment more times than I care to count. I’ve made up my mind. Please.” 

The desperation in his voice nearly broke your heart. You wondered how long he’d been holding this back. You weren’t even sure how long _you’d_ been holding back. How many times had you imagined yourself in a situation much like this, wrapped up in his powerful arms, only for him to be thinking the same? The consequences didn’t matter anymore. You were going to finally give him what he had wanted for so long and in turn he would do the same.

The faintest smile broke out across your face and you nodded frantically. “I promise.” You repeated yourself once more, affirming the action and heard Din inhale sharply. His hands left your body and you shivered at the loss of contact, not from the lack of heat but simply from the lack of _him_. 

For the first time, Din’s hands were shaking. Your arms had found their way around his neck, your hands balled in the fabric of his cape, turning your knuckles pale. He steadied his breathing as he hooked his fingers under his helmet. There was a hiss as he pulled, the warm air inside escaping. His actions were painfully slow, even for himself. He felt like he was seeing you for the first time now that the helmet was out of the way. Even with your eyes scrunched tight, brow furrowed as though it took all your focus just to do so, he never wanted to stop looking at you. 

You slowly moved your hand to his face, mentally tracing its structure. The curve of his jaw, the hint of stubble, the shape of his mouth as he smiled, placing his hand over yours. You were disappointed when he pulled it away but only for a second. The sound of his helmet unceremoniously hitting the ground was your only warning before the gap between you was closed. His lips practically crashed into yours, Din’s desperation finally getting the better of him. It very nearly startled you into opening your eyes. You knew he’d never kissed anyone before, but thankfully his instincts seemed to work in his favor.

At that point, you realized you didn’t need to see him. The way he moved against you, the scratch of his stubble against your face, the feeling of his hair intertwined in your fingers was everything you needed. He smelled faintly of gunfire, sweat, and something else that was just distinctly _him_. 

Din finally pulled away for air, something you hadn’t realized you needed, and you you let out a laugh. You almost couldn’t believe this was happening because you’d been so convinced that it never would. You laughed again and Din wished he could capture the moment forever as if it were in carbonite. The image of your smile alone was enough to assure him that he’d made the right choice. He let out a faint chuckle of his own as he rested his forehead against yours once more, sans helmet. 

You savored the feeling of his gentle breaths on your skin, not knowing when or if you’d ever get to feel it again. “There’s no going back from this is there?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. You knew that nothing would be the same after this, and the thought was exhilarating. 

Din took one last good look at you, knowing he would have to put the helmet back on in a moment. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make a notice for those who wanted the full fic that it's now up! Well, as of writing this, the first chapter is up. It's called "Two Outcasts and a Baby" which was meant to be a working title really but it's growing on me. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
